Happy Day(MEanie)
by ryuuki.k
Summary: [Seventeen] Kisah Mingyu yang pergi kencan bersama kekasih manisnya di akhir pekan. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Meanie.


**Disclaimer** : Seventeen di bawah naungan Pledis Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Happy Day** **© Ryuuki Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, BL_ ,humor garing _, one shoot,_ dan segala macam keabsurdan di dalam fanfic ini.

Summary: [Seventeen] Kisah Mingyu yang pergi kencan bersama kekasih manisnya di akhir pekan.

.

.

Ingat, jaga jarak pandang Anda pada layar.

 _Happy Reading_ ~

.

.

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Seorang pemuda kurus tampak menggedor-gedor sebuah pintu apartement dengan penuh nafsu seakan hendak menghancurkan pintu tersebut. Pasalnya, sudah lebih dari 15 menit ia menunggu respon dari si pemilik apartement yang sampai sekarang masih tak kunjung memunculkan batang hidungnya.

" _Yak_ , Kim Mingyu, ini aku Wonwoo! Cepat buka pintunya, aish, _jinja_! Mau kuhancurkan pintu apartementmu, hah?" tak segan-segan pemuda bernama Wonwoo tersebut berteriak, sengaja membuat suasana semakin bising agar lekas di _notice_.

Sedangkan di dalam, di sebuah kamar, seorang pemuda jangkung tengah bergelung nyaman dengan selimut dan gulingnya, sedikit menggerutu kesal karena terusik dengan suara rusuh bak demo harga BBM di luar sana.

"Suara apaan sih?" pemuda yang tak lain adalah Mingyu itu berusaha bangkit dari kasur walau nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, sebagian masih enggan meninggalkan alam mimpi. Dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung ia berjalan menuju sumber suara, "Bukankah aku sudah membayar tagihan listrik bulan ini?" gumamnya masih setengah sadar pada diri sendiri.

"Cepat buka, Kim Mingyu!"

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Mingyu tertegun beberapa detik setelah nyawanya benar-benar terkumpul, baru ia sadari jika suara berisik tersebut bukan dari mas-mas penagih listrik yang sering kali adu mulut dengannya. Namun, suara ini...

" _Omona_! Itu Wonwoo- _hyung_!" pemuda dengan tinggi semampai itu segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu kepada sang tamu.

Ckrek.

Bisa Mingyu lihat wajah sosok di hadapannya kini terlihat memerah menahan emosi, dengan ekspresi merengut ditambah _death glare_ yang entah kenapa tidak membuat Mingyu takut sama sekali, ia malah merasa gemas dan hampir mencubit pipi Wonwoo kalau saja ia tidak ingat situasi.

"Hai, Wonwoo- _hyung_ ," sapa Mingyu ramah, "Ada apa pagi-pagi kemari? Rindu dengan pangeranmu ini ya? Maaf membuatmu menunggu," ngomong-ngomong mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Wonwoo terpaksa memelototkan mata sipitnya mendengar ucapan Mingyu. Kalau saja membunuh itu tidak dosa, sudah ia cekik pemuda kelebihan kalsium di depannya itu hingga berbusa. "Kau sebut ini pagi? Ini sudah hampir siang, _pabo_! Kau membuatku menunggu selama seperempat jam, dasar tukang tidur. Jangan harap aku akan merindukanmu."

Repetan Wonwoo yang seperti petasan tahun baru itu membuat Mingyu mau tak mau meringis sambil menutup telinga. Walau sebenarnya ia senang jika kekasih irit bicaranya ini marah, Wonwoo akan berbicara lebih panjang dari biasanya.

Tatapan Mingyu tertuju pada jam di pergelangan tangan kanan Wonwoo yang sekarang sedang disondorkan ke arahnya, menunjukkan pukul setengah 9 pagi. Yang lebih tinggi hanya mengedikkan bahu, baginya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk ukuran hari minggu.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu datang kemari kalau bukan karena rindu padaku, _hyung_?" tanya Mingyu tanpa basa-basi setelah Wonwoo menurunkan pergelangan tangannya. Detik berikutnya ia dibuat tertegun melihat wajah Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba menjadi suram. Apa dirinya salah bicara?

"Jadi... kau melupakannya?" tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah semakin suram, membuat Mingyu gelagapan karena bingung.

"Melupakan ap-" Mingyu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, bola matanya melebar, ia baru ingat jika memiliki janji untuk pergi kencan dengan kekasih datarnya itu akhir pekan ini. " _Yak_ , _hyung_." Mingyu semakin panik melihat Wonwoo yang hendak beranjak pergi.

"Sudah lah, aku pulang saja." Wonwoo sudah berbalik dan hendak melangkah meninggalkan Mingyu. Namun, sebuah tangan menariknya, memaksanya berbalik lagi untuk berdadapan dengan wajah Mingyu yang kini tengah tersenyum teduh. Rasanya mendadak Wonwoo ingin memeluk pemuda itu, tapi egonya lebih tinggi untuk sekedar menatap Mingyu lebih lama, jadi Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Maaf, _hyung_. Tadi aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu, haha. Mana mungkin aku melupakan janji kita," ujar Mingyu terpaksa berbohong seraya menangkup sepasang pipi porselen Wonwoo agar kembali menatapnya. Dalam hati ia merutuki bagaimana bisa dirinya melupakan janji yang bahkan ia lontarkan sendiri.

Wonwoo memasang _flat face_ andalannya, tidak menjawab dan hanya melirik Mingyu sekilas.

"Nanti kubelikan _cheese_ burger, jadi maafkan aku ya?" ujar Mingyu mengeluarkan jurus mari-membujuk-Wonwoo.

Tak lama kemudian Wonwoo menatap Mingyu penuh minat, "Janji? Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu."

Yang lebih tinggi tersenyum, untung pacarnya ini polos dan mudah dibujuk, jadi Mingyu tidak perlu pusing memikirkan bagaimana cara mengembalikan _mood_ Wonwoo.

"Janji, apa sih yang tidak buatmu?" Mingyu terkekeh dan mempersilakan Wonwoo masuk setelah mendapat pukulan kecil di bahu.

.

.

.

Di depan pintu masuk sebuah taman bermain kedua pemuda itu berdiri, mengantri untuk membeli tiket masuk.

"Kau ingin menaiki wahana apa, _hyung_?" tanya Mingyu sambil menunggu antrian.

"Aku mau _cheese_ burger," jawab Wonwoo singkat, padat, namun tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaan Mingyu.

Yang lebih tinggi hanya tersenyum walau dalam hati kecil ia ingin sekali menelan lelaki di sampingnya ini hidup-hidup. Untung sayang, pikirnya.

Seusai membeli tiket masuk Mingyu menggenggam tangan kanan Wonwoo, "Aku tidak ingin kau hilang, _hyung_." Mingyu terkekeh dan langsung dihadiahi delikan oleh yang bersangkutan.

Mereka hanya berjalan beriringan hingga atensi Mingyu tersita oleh sebuah wahana yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Rumah hantu.

" _Hyung_! _Hyung_! Ayo kita kesana!" Mingyu berseru sambil menunjuk wahana horror tersebut. Tangannya bergerak heboh menarik-narik tangan Wonwoo, persis anak kecil yang minta dibelikan balon pada ibunya. Bedanya, ukuran badan Mingyu yang jauh berbeda dengan anak kecil.

"Tidak mau."

Mingyu menyeringai jahil. "Kau takut ya?"

Kini Wonwoo yang langsung menarik tangan Mingyu menuju wahana rumah hantu, tidak terima dengan nada mengejek yang kekasihnya itu lontarkan.

.

.

.

Mingyu tersenyum miring kala mereka telah masuk ke wahana rumah hantu. Jauh berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang kini memeluk lengannya erat, baru disapa dengan ruangan gelap saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya merinding disko. Mingyu tahu jika _hyung_ nya itu penakut, jadi ia sengaja mengajaknya ke wahana ini untuk—modus.

"Kau takut, _hyung_? Sepertinya tadi ada seseorang yang dengan tidak sabaran menarikku kemari, dimana dia?" ujar Mingyu mengejek Wonwoo yang sudah menempel di lengannya, sebenarnya ia sendiri juga ketakutan, namun ia menutupinya dengan cara mengejek pemuda yang lebih tua setahun tersebut.

Wonwoo reflek menghempaskan lengan Mingyu dan memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal, rasa takutnya menguap seketika, "Tidak!"

Ingin rasanya Mingyu tertawa keras karena berhasil membuat Wonwoo kesal, tapi tidak jadi saat keduanya tiba di sebuah ruangan yang tampak mirip seperti ruang mayat di rumah sakit, lengkap dengan beberapa mayat jadi-jadian terbaring di ranjang. Pada detik itu juga Mingyu merasakan sesuatu menangkap lengan kanannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeon Wonwoo dengan bibirnya yang tak henti merapalkan mantra pengusir hantu.

Dengan _gentle_ nya Mingyu mengusap kepala Wonwoo sambil ehem-modus-ehem menenangkan. "Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Tenanglah, ada aku disi— WHAAA!" teriakan Mingyu langsung menggelegar ketika salah satu mayat tiba-tiba bangkit terduduk.

Wonwoo yang tadinya sudah lebih tenang jadi terkejut karena suara Mingyu, lantas ikut berteriak walau sedari tadi ia hanya terpejam dan berjalan sambil memegangi lengan yang lebih tinggi.

Seusai menenangkan jantung yang tadi hampir saja melompat dari habitatnya, Mingyu menarik Wonwoo untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mencari kitab suci- eh, mencari jalan keluar maksudnya.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau tertidur?" tegur Mingyu setelah mendapati bahwa kekasihnya satu itu masih setia memejamkan matanya erat.

"Gyu..."

Mingyu tertegun ketika Wonwoo mengangkat kepala menghadapnya, membuka matanya yang memerah dan sedikit berair. "Pfft, baru segitu kau sudah menangis, _eoh_?"

Pukulan ringan langsung mendarat di bahu Mingyu. "Aku hanya kelilipan debu," dusta Wonwoo. "Mana mungkin aku—"

Brak! Brak! Brak!

"WHAAA!"

"H-huaaa! Mingyu- _ya_!"

Wonwoo terlonjak kaget begitu pula Mingyu, jantung mereka kembali diuji dengan peti aneh yang tiba-tiba terbuka dan tertutup kencang dengan sendirinya begitu mereka lewati. Mingyu merasakan pelukan di lengannya mengerat, telinganya menangkap sebuah isakan kecil dari pemuda yang lebih pendek di sampingnya.

"M-mingyu- _ya_... hiks..."

Karena iba, Mingyu segera mengangkat Wonwoo ala _bridal style_ dan tentu mendapat pekikan protes dari yang bersangkutan.

"Y-yah! Mingyu!"

"Diamlah, _hyung_. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu! HYEAAAH!" bagaikan pangeran berkuda putih yang menyelamatkan putrinya, Mingyu menggendong Wonwoo kemudian berlari kencang menerjang apapun yang menghalanginya. Segala macam properti seram tidak Mingyu hiraukan, bahkan ia sempat menabrak seseorang yang tengah menyamar menjadi suster ngesot. "HUAAA! Maafkan aku, _ahjusi_!"

Teriakan menggelegar Mingyu yang tak ada hentinya itu sukses membuat si suster melongo memikirkan bagaimana bisa Mingyu mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _ahjusi_? Padahal perasaan dia sudah memakai wig hitam panjang bak duta iklan shampo— _stop_ , kita tinggalkan saja _ahjusi_ ini dan beralih pada pasangan MEanie.

"HUUUAAAA! TOLONG!"

Bruk! Brak!

"AMPUNI KAMI! TOLONG, KAMI MASIH HARUS MENIKAH!"

Prang!

Mingyu masih sibuk berteriak sambil berlari, bonus menghancurkan beberapa properti seram yang menghalanginya. Sedangkan Wonwoo tampak menyembunyikan wajahnya rapat-rapat di bahu Mingyu, tidak kuat menahan malu akibat tingkah kekasihnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya keduanya telah menemukan jalan keluar dan menyudahi acara lari-larian barusan. Mingyu segera menurunkan Wonwoo dari gendongannya karena dia terus memberontak minta diturunkan.

"Akhirnya..." yang lebih muda mengusap peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Mingyu _pabo_ , kau merusak properti dan menabrak seseorang! Bagaimana jika kita kena denda? Apa kau mau membayarnya?"

Korban pengomelan Wonwoo hanya pura-pura menutup kedua telinganya seraya berujar, "Setidaknya aku tidak menangis saat melihat properti itu, _hyung_."

Dengan wajah memerah Wonwoo menghentakkan kakinya kemudian memunggungi kekasihnya. Mingyu yang sadar akan hal itu mulai berpikir bagaimana cara membujuk Wonwoo yang hari ini berubah menjadi tukang ngambek. Pada detik berikutnya ia teringat akan janjinya untuk membelikan _cheese_ burger.

Wonwoo semakin merengut tidak suka ketika merasakan lengan seseorang merangkul pundaknya, tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu jika itu Mingyu.

"Sayang, ayo kita beli _cheese_ burger, tadi aku sudah janji akan membelikanmu itu bukan? _Kajja_!"

Pemuda yang lebih tua hanya melirik sekilas, masih enggan menjawab namun hanya menurut ketika Mingyu menariknya ke sebuah stand penjual burger.

.

.

.

Mingyu tersenyum melihat wajah Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk memakan makanan favoritnya. Setelah mendapatkan _cheese_ burger sesuai keinginan Wonwoo, Mingyu mengajaknya untuk duduk di suatu tempat untuk beristirahat. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, duduk berdua di salah satu bangku panjang di bawah pohon rindang yang melindungi mereka dari terpaan sinar matahari.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" celetuk Wonwoo merasa diperhatikan.

"Aku melihat masa depanku." Mingyu masih setia menampilkan senyum ganteng.

Wonwoo tersedak burger kunyahannya.

"Aish, hati-hati jika makan, _hyung_." ujar Mingyu seraya menyondorkan air mineral yang tadi sempat ia beli.

Wonwoo hanya mengedikkan bahu setelah menerima air mineral yang diberikan Mingyu kemudian lanjut memakan _cheese_ burger yang sempat tertunda oleh gombalan kekasih tingginya itu. Baru beberapa gigitan acara makannya kembali terhenti karena Mingyu yang tiba-tiba mengusap saos di sudut bibirnya menggunakan selembar tissu.

"Dasar kotor, makan sampai belepotan seperti anak kecil saja."

Wajah Wonwoo _auto_ merona menerima perlakuan Mingyu barusan, ditambah senyum manis yang menampilkan gigi taringnya itu semakin membuat wajah Mingyu terlihat semakin—

"Aku tahu aku tampan, jangan bengong begitu dong," ujar Mingyu memotong narasi(?). "A-auw! Sakit..." ia merintih kesakitan begitu Wonwoo menginjak kakinya kencang.

"Pede sekali sih!" sang pelaku mendengus sebal kemudian lebih memilih melanjutkan acara makannya daripada menggubris Mingyu yang sedang menertawai wajah meronanya.

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih itu kembali berjalan-jalan setelah menikmati _cheese_ burger sebagai makan siang. Keduanya melihat-lihat dan mencoba menaiki beberapa wahana yang menarik perhatian. Mingyu sangat senang dengan wahana seperti ini, hal itu membuat mereka hampir menaiki semua wahana yang ada sehingga berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang berjongkok di samping tiang lampu sambil mengeluh pusing sehabis turun dari wahana _roller coaster_.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_? Minumlah, bukankah yang tadi seru sekali? Ayo kita naik lagi lain kali." repet Mingyu masih semangat seraya menyondorkan sebotol air mineral kepada Wonwoo yang keadaannya berbeda 180 derajat darinya.

"Ugh, aku pusing, Gyu," Wonwoo terus memegangi kepalanya seakan kepalanya akan lepas jika tidak ia pegang satu detik saja. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Umm!" Mingyu menggeleng dan merengek seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau diajak pulang ketika tamasya. "Kita belum menaiki itu, _hyunggg_ ~"

Wonwoo menoleh kearah wahana yang tengah ditunjuk oleh yang lebih muda. Bianglala.

"Ayolah, itu yang terakhir sebelum kita pulang, okay? _Jebal_..."

Mau tak mau Wonwoo menuruti permintaan sang kekasih, diam-diam ia menyukai tingkah lucu Mingyu ketika sedang memohon seperti ini.

Mingyu memekik senang sebelum menarik tangan kanan Wonwoo menuju wahana bianglala. Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya mereka duduk berhadapan di dalam wahana yang identik dengan scene romantis tersebut.

"Pemandangannya indah sekali," ujar Mingyu memulai percakapan ketika wahana bianglala yang mereka naiki berhenti karena ada penumpang yang baru saja naik di bawah sana.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan, dirinya tengah terlarut dalam pemandangan kota Seoul yang dipadukan dengan cahaya langit berwarna jingga tanda bahwa hari sudah semakin sore.

"Ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan."

Tatapan Wonwoo beralih pada Mingyu, semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipinya tanpa ijin. Sungguh, kalau boleh jujur pemandangan di depannya ini lebih indah dari pemandangan kota di bawah sana. Mingyu yang tersenyum hangat membuat jantung Wonwoo berpacu dua kali lipat lebih cepat, ditambah dengan cahaya _orange_ yang menerpanya, membuat wajah pemuda itu terlihat sangat—

"Apa aku setampan itu, hm?" ucap Mingyu lagi-lagi memotong narasi.

Wonwoo segera mengalihkan pandangan, hendak mencibir kekasihnya yang kelewat pede itu, namun yang terjadi justru wajahnya semakin memerah karena tiba-tiba Mingyu bangkit dan mendekatkan wajah padanya. "M-Mingyu- _ya_."

"Aku mencintaimu, Wonwoo- _hyung_."

Wajah Wonwoo semakin memerah bahkan sampai telinga, jantungnya berdetak cepat saat Mingyu menangkup sepasang pipinya lalu mencium keningnya lama, membuat Wonwoo kesusahan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata.

Ckrek.

Bagai disambar petir, Wonwoo sadar dan langsung mendelik melihat apa yang telah Mingyu lakukan. " _MWO_?" pekik Wonwoo setelah menemukan suaranya.

"Ahahaha, foto ini harus diabadikan, _hyung_." ujar Mingyu bahagia telah mendapatkan foto _blushing_ sang kekasih. Dengan gerakan cepat ia segera menyembunyikan ponselnya dari jangkauan Wonwoo yang mulai mengincar benda kotak tersebut.

.

.

.

Cuap-cuap ryuuki: _Annyeonghaseo_! Akhirnya aku bawain ff MEanie perdana, semoga ke depannya bisa bawain ff MEanie lagi biar kapal ini makin ramai /tawa nista/

Terimakasih banyak untuk para _reader_ yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca, me _review_ atau sekedar gak sengaja mencet _link_ ff ini/?, masukan yang membangun tentu diharapkan, _gomawo_ ^^


End file.
